Return to Yamati
by SyreethWrites
Summary: Yukisens tomb awaits. This will never be finished!
**I dont own Tomb Raider or Uncharted. These take place after UC3 and ROTTR WARNING ADULT LANGUAGE**

Nate watched helplessly as Lara was sliced. Cuts opened on her legs and arms like shells cracking. The hot blood oozing out of them. She cried in pain each time the blade hit her skin. Some went deep while others just scratched her, but they all still hurt. Nate's head was turned back to the man's face. He stared at him coldly.

"Where is it?! Tell me or she dies!" He ordered. His eyes locking with Nates. Nathan had no choice but to tell him. He took a deep breath and looked up.

"Dubai," he said quietly. The man smiled and leaned back, his body straightning. He looked at Nate and to his friend. That was after Nate interupted him.

"I told you where it is! Now let Lara go!" Nate yelled, a hint of worry in his voice. The man stared at him in annoyance. Before looking at his partner.

"Of course, let her get up," he ordered. The man who was attacking the woman lifted Lara up by the shoulders and brought her to Nate. He then let her stand. She struggled to, but did so in the end. Blood driblbled from the corner of her mouth and from her nose. She was panting heavily to try take over the pain. Lara's eyes with Nate before she let a powerful cry of pain. She coughed and brought her head up from her hair. Her face was bloody and had a cut on her forehead. That was when Nate saw the blade tip sticking out from her vest. She was then flung back into her chair and began cutting into her flesh again. This time more at her already hurt body. It was at this point when she went unconsious. Nate felt his heart drop. Of course Marcos didn't let her go.

"Lara! Lara! You bastards!" He yelled as the man left the room quietly. That was when his partner came over and slamed his fist into his chest, sending Nate unconsious aswell.

1 week earlier

Lara Croft lounged on her bed. She had gone back to the manner for a little while to stay with her friends. Jonah now came by mostly everyday with news about Rayas, who had gone to work in America. Sam then occasionally came by, and Lara and her would hang out and do things to entertain herself. Without Anna or Roth at the mannor anymore, everything seemed quiet. The days seemed way longer aswell and Lara found herself either in her shooting range or watching her gym be upgraded.

That was when Hillary came in with tea, a sandwitch cut neatly into triangles and the days mail. Lara sat up on her bed to greet her family's butler. She smiled happily at him.

"You always know what I want at that time Hillary. What's in the mail?" She asked politly. Hillary set down the silver tray on the bed and poured the tea.

"The bill for the extra gym equipment, a letter from Reyas and another letter in which I don't know of Lady Croft. Oh and by the way, the equipment is fully installed. The gym is ready for use again," he replyed kindly. Hilery had been the family butler for a long time. He had looked after Lara as she grew up in the manner. Lara took up the unkown letter in one hand, and a ham sandwitch in the other.

"Thanks Hillery. I'll check it out after this." She said before biting into the food. Hillery smiled before leaving Lara's room. Lara took a bite from the sandwitch and opened the letter using her knife. She pulled it out from the envalope. It was just a scrap of paper really. Lara took another bite before reading it. It was short and simple.

''Meet me at The Rustlers Inn at five.'' it read. Lara checked her watch. It was currently 1 :34. She looked away and continued with her food ,reading the rest of the mail at the same time. When she was done she downed a cup of tea, which she regreted afterwars. After a slight burn attack, she made her way down to the newly updated gym. She made her way down the hall and took a left. She then opened the big wooden doors to her new gym. It was modled from her last adventure. It had mountain axe practice, climbing practice, weights, rope swings, hand holes and bars that shot across the entire thing. She was quite happy with what she ordered. At that, she set off trying out all the new equipment.

Time flew by after that. Lara finished up using the weight and checked her watch. It was 4 :25. She sighed and got up, he body wet with sweat. She took off her gloves and went for a shower. When she was done she put on a white vest and a blue tank top, followed by cargo pants and then tied her hair up in a pony tail. Lara then realised it was what she wore when she was in yamati. She smiled slightly and grabbed a grey hoodie. She pulled it on over her and went downstairs. Hillery was cleaning the floor by the computer lab. He looked up in surprise and approached her.

"Sorry to ask Lady Croft but where will you be going?" he asked kindly. Lara grabbed her keys and turned to him. "I've been invited to a meet up at five o clock at The Rustlers Inn," she said before rushing out the door. Hillery nodded and went back to his daily activitys.

Lara started up her jeep and drove to the meetup. The Rustlers Inn. She saw through the window it looked rough so she put up her hood and hid most of her face. She then entered the building and was met by yells and clashing. She then looked at her watch. It was five to five. She found a quiet table in the corner and went to sit there. A waitress came up to her and asked if she wanted anything. Lara only ordered water for she felt it was the safest to drink.

She found some of the men staring at hollering at her. She ignored them though they started to get annoying after awhile. That was when one of them approached her. As he did he tripped up twice and knocked over a person. She could already tell this wasn't who she was waiting for, just a drunk idiot who wanted something off her. Or something else if he was drunk.

"Hey lady. Wanna fight?" he asked. His breath smelled and Lara found it hard not to gag. But to fight? He really wanted to fight? She let off a small smile under her hood. Maybe. She was going to awnser when she pulled her from her chair and smashed her into a table. No saying no now.

She let of a grunt of apin as she got up. A shard of glass had cut her but that was all. She took down her hood and all the drunk men all 'woo'd ' at her. Why a pub? She got into a fighting stance as the drunk man came at her. When he came, he threw shard of glass. Lara got cut by all of them, nothing she couldn't fix though. When the man came at her again, she slammed her fist into his stomach, followed by a kick to his head. That should teach him. He collapsed to the ground in a heap and Lara returned to her seat, limping as she did so. She looked at her leg and scowled. A big sard of glass was stuck in her knee. She pulled it out with a scowl of pain.

"That looks sore," a voice suddenly said. Lara looked up in shock to see a man, roughly in his 30's, standing infront of her. He had brown hair, a white shirt, jeans and brown combat boots. She snorted at the witty remark and went back to removing shards of glass. This was the guy who invited her here.

"Why did you want to meet?" she asked, flinging another shard of glass to the ground. The man looked a little shaken but he continued.

"My name is Nathen Drake by the way. And I called you here because I have a job for us to do that you know about," Nate said, finding a seat beside Lara. Lara sat back in the seat and drank from her water. Nathan Drake. She'd heard of him. He had gotten rid of 3 historical sites. And that he only goes to them for money.

"I'm sorry, us?" Lara questioned. The 'raider' smirked at her awnser. He reached for his pocket and took out a magazine. It was a magizine from when she was rescued from Yamati. It had photo's of her, Sam, Reyas and Jonah but about a year younger. He pointed at her image.

"Lara Croft. The woman who survived the dragons triangle and left Yamati alive? Well, you remember Himiko?"he started. Lara looked at him unimpressed. How would she not know of Himiko. She stabbed her corpse for god's sake.

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked. This man was about to say something crazy wasn't he? Something like, going back.

"Well, legend says, on Yamati, there was a tomb filled with riches and a map," he started. Lara tuned in when 'map' was inserted into it. She was interested, but wasn't going back.

"And I was hoping you would go back with me to find it," he finished. Lara looked at him. He just asked Lara to go back to where all her friends died. Where she got sabbed. Where Sam was almost turned into a sun queen and where she had nightmares.

"No," was the awnser that left her lips. Nate looked slyly at her.

"What if I told you Himiko had a sister? A sister who had her own island that was never found," he stated. Lara finished the quote. And that island would only be found on the map on Yamati. Lara was going to say no again when something smashed through the buildings front window. Lara instantly turned to find out what happened before Nate pulled her out the back. There was a van, a girl and a old man waiting there.

"What the hell happened Nate?!" The girl asked. "Marcos found us Chloe,"," he awnsered. Lara pulled her wrist from Nates hands and stared at them. What. The. Hell? She was about to question it when a jeep pulled out behind them. A man, tall broad shoulders, scars everywhere, appered from the veichal. Lara's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her pistol. Nate looked at her in shock.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" He asked. Lara didn't awnser but she shot one of the men attacking Nate's partners in crime. The girl retracted from the shot.

"Bloody hell Nate where ya find this one?!" Chloe asked again. Lara kept her eyes on the man. Who stared at her. That was when Nate, Chloe and she old man let out a cry with pain. Men had appered behind the van and hit them in the head. Lara shot the guy behind her before he could.

"Lara Croft. Good to meet you. I'd love to chat now, but you are looking a bit tired. Here take this,"he said, trowing gas at her. Lara tried to cover her mouth but she was too late. Lara collapsed in a heap on the ground. The man smirked.

"Yukisen's tomb here we come," Is what Lara heard last before fainting.

Lara awoke to the faint calling of her name. He head ached and it felt as her hands were tied together. She was on a cold, wet ground. She shook her head and opened her eyes. She was in a dirty jail cell. She could see Drake, the old man and the girl scattered around the same jail cell. She sat up in a groan of pain and looked at her wists. Tied together. Great. She tried to wriggle out of them. They gave through a bit, but nothng else.

"Trust me, I've tried," Nate interrupted. Lara looked up to him. He sat on the oposite side of the cell. Chloe was against the bars and the old man sat watching her. Lara studied him. He was a bit old for doing this, wasn't he?

"I never got your name," she said staring at him. He let of a small chuckle and cleared his throat.

"Sullivan, Victor Sullivan, but please call me Sully," he said. His voice was deep and scratchy, but he continued on," I'm guessing you Lara Croft then?". Lara nodded an awnser and took a look around the cell. There was a bar with a sharp bare edge. She smilled and got up, even thought her legs nearly gave out under her. She walked quickly to the bar and sat down infront of it, rubbing the rope off the edge. The other girl, Chloe wasn't it, looked at her impressed.

"Nates been up two bloody hours and hasn't seen that, nice spot," she complimented, but kept going," I'm Chloe by the way. Thanks for saving my ass back there,". Lara smailled but kept going at her wrist ties. Almost. Almost. The feeling of ropes dissapered from her wrists and she was free. Her wrists stung a bit but she ignored it. She sat up and made her way around the room, un tieing everyones wrist ties. Nate got up and nudged Chloe,"Told you we needed her to help," he admired.

"We're not out just yet Nate," Lara said, pulling and pushing at the bars. They were rusty, extreamly rusty so they could give out. "Nate, give me a hand with this," she asked, putting her shoulder onto the bar. Nate came over and did so too. With a few whacks, the bars were gone. Lara stood back and rotated her shoulder. That was when whatever building they were on lurched forwards and Lara and Nate went flying into the bars on the other side of the wall. Wait, buildings don't move.

"What the hell?" she groaned, getting herself back off the bars. Nate followed her actions followed by a grunt of pain. "Ow, what the heck was that?" he copied. Lara went up the steps, followed by Nate, Chloe and Sully. When she got to the top she saw something she never wanted to see again. A giant blue sea with a small island with reckage everywhere. Yamati. She was back in Yamati. Lara stumbled back.

"..no.." she whispered, the suddle pain going back to her hip. She had told herself never to return, never,but she was here now. Lara found that the only people on this part of the ship was the group. Lara then went to hide behind one of the containers. This was excatly what the Endurance was like. That was when another wave hit the boat. She grabbed onto it. Her breathing became heavy and fast. Nate looked at her in worry.

"Lara? Are you okay?" he asked. Lara's head hurt now. She was having a panic attack, wasn't she? Lara shook her head and regained controll of her breath. Why of all places did they have to be at Yamati?

"Yamati, this is Yamati," she said, looking up. That was when the weird, very weird, happened. A storm. A big storm, was coming at them, from nowhere. Nate looked up from Lara bewildered. Chloe and Sully followed his actions.

"This shouldn't happen! Hold on to something!" She ordered as a massive wave of thunder hit them. Lara and Nate lost grip of the bar. Lara managed to grab something else, then grab Nate's hand. Nate took a breath.

"Suddenly dating now?" he chocked. Lara ignored the remark since the bar she was holding was snapping. Lara's pupils shrunk. Shit. Talk about deja vu. She yelled hang on before it gave way. Lara and Nate were sent plummiting to the sea below them. The shock of the cold water hit Lara first, square on her back. She felt the air in her lungs just dissaper and she blacked out. Bfore she was fully out though, somebody grabbed her by the weist and pulled her up.

L- N-

La- Na-

Lar- Nat-

Lara! Nate! Wake up!

Lara grew aware of her surrounding from the calling of her name. Nate must have been beside her because she heard him mumble. Lara then felt the unconfortableness of the water in her lungs and coughed it up. Her chest strained but Lara took breaths to controll it, covered by coughs. Nate began to cough aswell, but more controlled. Lara took a breath and lay on her back, breathing heavily. What the fuck happened? However Nate asked it before she could.

"Ugh, what happened?" he groaned in a croaky voice. Lara looked over her. Chloe sat over then and by the looks of it, Sully was coming to them. Lara saw something translucent behind Chloe and her eyes widened when she did. Roth? She got up on her elbows and shook her head. She let off a smile.

"Talk about deja vu," she whispered to herself. Nate sat up as well, supporting himself on his hands. Her eyes looked to Nate. He looked at Chloe, waiting for an awnser. Nate had a cut on his elbow but nothing else. God, his amount of wounds was about to enhance by like 10. Lara held her head. It thumped so much.

"Well, you fell of the ship. We got on a life boat, and got here. We started looking for you about an hour ago. That bout cover it up?" she explained, looking o Nate. Nate took a breath of air," Plenty," he replied. Nate looked over to lara followed by a bit of worry.

"Um, Lara, your bleeding," he said, pointing to her weist. Sure enough, her hip was bleeding. She scowled and lifted her tank tops. Her scar had reopened. Great.

"oo, where did ya get that? It looks panful." Chloe said, looking at the opened wound. Lara scowled at the touch of it. The skin was all raw and red. She pressed her hand onto the wound to slow the bleeding. Nate looked at her.

"Here, in Yamati," Lara moaned. The blood was hot and her wound was painful. Chloe took a bag off her back (one that Lara didn't see before) and looked through it. She handed her a bandage roll and Lara took it, thanking her. Lara wrapped it tightly around her weist before getting up. She looked around her. She was on a beach. The wind was light and the storm had gone. She saw a yellow life boat in the distance. Chloe and Sully must have used that.

Lara walked a bit into the wild forest. She heard a faint howl. Fucking wolves. She had completly forgot about them. Chloe, yet again, tapped Lara on the shoulder. Lara turned and saw her pistol in Chloe's hands. She took it with a smile and checked the ammo. A round, good enough. She remembered there were crates with ammo around the island anyway so.

"You know this place right?" Sully interupted Lara's train of thought. Lara turned. "I know it enough to survive. You'll need weapons." she explained. Chloe, who right now was preforming miricals, pulled more pistols from her pack. This was when Lara just turned and stared at her.

"What else do you have in there?" she asked jokingly. Everything had come out of there by now. Weapons, healing items. Next that was going to jump out was a rabbit or something. Rabbit. Food. It had been awhile since any of them ate. Chloe gave her a mischevies smile.

"We need to get food. I know where to. Follow me," Lara ordered. Nate got up of the sand and Sully walked beside him. Lara lead at the front followed by Chloe. Lara was really starting to latch on to them. She wasn't going to let these guys die. No way.

About an hour of searching had gone past and they were in the thick of the forest when they saw their first body. Nate stopped and stared at the skeleton. He looked at his outfit that remained on him. He looked like a survivor. He had an arrow through his skull, one made of feathers, sharpnail and wood. Lara stopped and looked back at him. A small smile spread on her face. She walked up and pulled the arrow from its head. She examined it.

"One of mine, I wonder.." she told Drake. Nate looked at her. One of her's? What? Lara let off a sucsessful yes and picked up something. It looked like a bow. He watched her with curiosity. She must've had a bad time here. She had a stab wound for christs sake. Lara pulled at the string with the arrow and let fire, hitting the skeleton in the head again. Nate whistled in amasement. She was good at this.

"Did you learn that while you were here?" He asked Lara. Lara let off a triuptant smile and picked the arrow from the skull. A quiver sat against the tree. Lara took it up, counted the arrows and flung in over her shoulders. She put the bow across her back and continued.

"Yeah, I did. It's good for stealth I found," she remarked, walking back to the front of the pack. Sully nudged Nate trying to annoy him. "You like her Kid," her whispered. Nate's cheeks went a bit red but he ignored him. "Nah, she's only here for the help, remember?" he whispered. Sully smirked and chuckled a bit then," Fine, then I'll have her," he laughed, walking to catch up. " You still a dirty old man Sully," he remarked, laughing. He ran to get to the front of the group. To Lara. He did like her a bit, he had to say, but he wouldn't tell till the end.

After that, they walked untill the found food. When they did, Nate was talking to Chloe. Lara shushed him and went to her bow and arrow. Nate put his hands up when he did so, messing. Lara's eyes narrowed at the prey. It was a deer. She pulled the string back quietly and let go. The thump confirmed it was a kill. Lara smiled and lept from the edge they were on. Nate followed her while the others stayed there. Lara took her arrow and cut into the deer. It was a big one, so it had tons of meat.

"Carnivore,I can get meat way faster than that," Nate teased Lara. Lara let out a small laugh and gave the arrow to Nate. She looked at him in a challenging manor. "Good, cause your getting the meat," she ordered. Nate imedietly regretted what he said. Fan-fucking-tastic. Lara went off to scout the area for wolves she said. Nate cut into the deer and took a lump of meat. He felt sick doing it though. After a rather bloody cut fest, Nate had enough for everybody. He returned it to Chloe, who put it in the bag. A minute later, Lara returned with blood on her arm. Nate looked at her.

"How'd it go, Deer Cutter?" she teased. Nate humphed at her. She was playing with him like he was doing her. He scanned lara's top. It had blood spits everywhere. Lara cleared her thoat making him look around. She was glaring at him.

"Just looking at the blood of what you killed, is all" he explained before she could say anything. She gave him a look before returning to the ledge the two were on. Nate followed her and scrabbled up it. He then helped Lara up.

"Now what Scout Leader?" Nate asked. Lara narrowed her eyes at him. Chloe and Sully both ignored him. Nate felt sweat drip from his forehead. He let off a cheeky smile before Lara looked away.

"Shelter, it looks like it's gonna rain. Collect some sticks while we go," she ordered before she set off again. Nate huffed. This woman was hard to crack. Maybe he could try tonight.

The time flew by but they found a cave. Lara was over catious and went to scout out the area while the others started a fire. Nate had his back against the rock when he started a conversation.

"What do you think of her?" he started. Chloe sat beside him with her hands and feet outstreached. She thought of the awnser but Sully went first.

"She's good. I think she's being a bit over careful though," he said, sighing. Nate agreed with him. She was a little over protective. But maybe that was because she lost something here? Nate didn't really know.

"Yeah, but she got a lot of scars here. The forest must have something in it other than the wolves. That stab wound didn't happen itself" Chloe explained. Nate listened to her and nodded. Sully agreed to. That stab wound was caused by something or someone. Nate was about to comment when a gun shot echoed through the woods. Nate looked around with his hand on his gun.

"Stay here, I'll go check it out" he ordered. Chloe and Sully looked at him as he left into the rain.

Lara ran behind the log. She reloaded her pistol and took aim hitting one of the men in the chest. She held her leg in pain. She lets her gaurd down for a bloody second and gets shot. The bullets screamed above her. She percked up and shot twice, hiting a man twice in the leg. He screamed and fell to the ground, shooting the log. Lara shot him and he collapsed to the ground. She turned back around and has met with a punch the the nose. She groaned and shot the man. He collapsed onto of her. She squirmed under his weight.

"Shit, ow" She cused. His entire body was on the injured leg. She pushed him off her with a massive force of strength and returned shooting. She hit the archer square in the face and he fell back. Once again she was tugged by the hair and slammed into the ground. Hands wrapped around her neck and she started to choke. Her gun had been hit away from her. Her vison started fading when a bang echoed again. The man collapsed on her but she shoved him off. She coughed a bit and caught her breath. There, stood Nate. Thank bloody god.

"Saved my ass," Lara croaked. She sat on top of the log and calmed her adrenalin down. Nate walked over to her, taking in all the bodies around him.

" What the bloody hell happened?! Are you okay?" He asked, looking around him. He kicked a body away and sat beside her. Lara held up a finger gesturing for a second. He waited for her to get her breath.

"Welcome back party," she explained, getting up and checking the peoples pockets for anything. She found some ammo, a lighter, cloth, alcahol and grenades. She held her leg as she limped from male to male. Nate watched her do so.

"Your hurt," he pointed out. Lara stopped and looked at her leg. It had two bullets lodged it it. She huffed and returned to Nathen. "Let's get back, then look at my leg," she offered, well, more or less asked. Nate nodded and put her arm around his neck. He helped Lara limp along back to camp. When they got back, the meat had been cooked and Chloe was awake, keeping watch.

They quickly removed the bullets and wrapped Lara's wounds. Lara and Nate then ate and went to rest. Lara slept for about three hours and then took watch. She swore she saw a few things but they turned out only to be deer. She pulled out a photo. It was a photo of Roth, her and Anna. She smiled and told herself," Your a Croft Lara, just keep moving,". She then swore she saw Roth staring at her from the forest. She felt tears in her eyes and she gripped her pistol.

"Just keep moving,"

First thing Nate noticed, was that Lara was missing. He got up and looked around. Nowhere to be seen. He walked down a bit from the cave and saw her rinsing herself with the water. Nate smiled. Now he had to admit it. He did like her. Maybe more than like. He stayed hidden in the ferns and watched her. When she had cleaned her arms and face sufficiantly, she got out of the water, her clothes wet. She replaced her bandages and picked up her bow. She traveled down the stream. Nate followed her, just so she wasn't ambushed again. Her leg was less swolen than the night before. Nate felt releived. He thought it would infect, but it didn't thanks to the alcahol.

Lara walked as far as the first warerfall and sat on the edge. Nate walked up after her, admiring the veiw that was coming into his sight. Lara looked back and saw Nate coming. She turned back when Nate appeared beside her and sat down. The veiw was stunning. The sun was just rising upon the horison, staining the water red and orange. The sky was a deep blue and the water stirred gentaly against the rocks below. He felt the warm morning breeze against his shirt. He enjoyed it quite alot. Lara exhaled and watched the sun rise.

"Preaty, isn't it?" she stated. Nate just nodded in agreement. This sunrise was amazing. The way the breese was just perfect, the water beneath them, the sound of the river and the animals behind them. It was like a paradise. Nate wished he could stay here forever, with the sunrise, Lara and him. Nate looked over to Lara again. Her hazel eyes and hair glistened. She was very preaty.

"Lara..?" Nate started. He was going to ask her about what she thought about him, but he decided not to. I mean, they knew eachother for three days at least, and when he first met her, she wasn't too big on coming back here. But why wasn't she? Thants what he decided to ask.

"Hm?" Lara replied, not taking her sight off the ocean. Nate swallowed his orignal question and coughed up a new one. He wasn't sure how'd she would react but he had to know why she was so protective, why she didn't want to return. This place seemed perfect.

"Well, what happened here? Sully used to know Roth, and from what I know, he didn't return. What really happened?" Nate asked quietly. He looked over to Lara. Her head was looking at the waterfall flow beneath her. Her eyes had dulled a bit. Nate almost instantly regret the question," H-hey, you don't have to awnser. I was just curious." He said to her, trying to catch her eye.

"No. I should have told you. I'll tell you what happend," she replied, lifting her head. Her eyes were soft and watery. Nate waited for the explanation, but felt bad for her. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. Lara took a breath. She explained how she was on her expedition ship, The Endurance, when a storm came from nowhere. She fell into the sea and nearly drowned. She said she woke up on the beach and was attacked. Then she woke up in some tomb or praying thing. Then she fell and was stabbed by sharpnail.

After a while of explaining, she got to a part where she was on a helicopter. " Roth and I were in the sky. We wouldn't leave the others behind. We went to get them, but the storm hit us. We crashed. Roth brought me back to life. Then that bastard Mathies came out of nowhere. Roth killed two of his men. But, Mathies flung an axe at me. Roth turned around and the axe hit him. He- He-" Lara couldn't finish. Tears started from her eyes. She wiped them away and shut her eyes. Nate felt horrible. She had gone through so much. Maybe it was a bad idea coming to Yamati. Those men that attacked Lara worked for Mathies. But from what Lara said, he was ' dead '.

Lara broke down into a fit of tears. She had lost three people here. Nate put his hand on her back, but to his surprise, she turned and cried into his chest. Nate put his arms around her. He would protect her from these men.

"I'll protect you Lara," Nate whispered to her. Lara kept crying but Nate knew she heard him.

About 15 minuts later, the duo returned to camp. Chloe stared at them while they came into the camp. Lara had finished crying some ten minuts ago and they had sat as Nate explained his journies. Lara had sat and listened. Her eyes wern't puffy or anything she was just quiet. She picked up her pistol and got her gear on. Nate put on his holster that Chloe had. He put his guns in them and walked to Lara.

"Where do you think the tomb is?" Nate asked her. Lara was looking at a map she had found. She scanned over it, and marked out places she was in tombs. There was six left after that. There was one further inland, close to the Shanty Town she was in before. She recalled it being hidden well but last time she was here, she had rushed past it since she was being chased. She also remembered it having this weird symbol above it.

"There," Lara said, pointing towards the location. Chloe and Sully had nosed in and Chloe wasn't sure about it. Nate nodded and walked off. Chloe stayed where she was. She was confused why Nate hadn't questioned it at all. She had a few questions and wasn't going to hold back.

"What about there? Dosn't it seae a bit weird to you that there be a cave ontop of the mountain?" she asked. Lara looked over to where Chloe was pointing. It was on top of a mountain alright. Maybe, but she trust her instinct. She didn't know. Should they split?

"We could split," Lara offered. Chloe looked at her and sighed. She didn't really know. Sully watched the girls. They both seemed very sure on what they wanted. He knew he would be going with Chloe for a start. Maybe it was for the best. Lara and Nate needed to discuss somethings.

"I say we split up and me and Lara go to our place, Chloe and Sully you go to the mountain tomb," Nate suddenly ordered. Lara stood up straight and streached her back. Chloe watched her. She guessed that was what they were doing. She sighed and took up the map.

"We'll do that then," Chloe grumbled, rolling up the map. Lara stared at Nate in thank and walked off. Nate followed her. He guessed they were leaving.

On the way to the Shanty Town

Lara walked through the woods on the cliff. Nate walked behind her. She had been so quiet the entire trip. She had to shoot a few watch outs but nothing else. Lara stopped at a clearing of the tree's and looked across the tall pines. The last time she had got down from going down a waterfall, and paracuting into the tree's. She never wanted to do it again. Lara felt Nathen stop beside her.

"You okay?" he asked. Lara nodded and kept going down the path. Nate ran to keep up with her but didn't see the metal trap beneath him. He stepped on it and he was pulled up into a wire net. He yelled is surprise, making Lara whip around.

"Holy Crap that scared me," He panted. Lara looked at the trap carefully. This wasn't one of the pully traps that she got caught in, instead it was a chicken wire made net. Lara examined there as it hung. The entire trap was made of metal. Her concentration dissapered when she heard a flare going off near them. Ten to thirty men appeared out of nowhere. Lara got out her pistol and started to shoot at them. They all had gear on them. Lara cussed under her breath as she dodged arrows. She then went behind the tree's and got her bow off her back. She shot at the trap while dodging bullets. Nate shot from the net, covering her.

After around six arrows, the net collapsed and Nate was free. They tore down the path, shooting behind them as they did so. Ambushes seemed so regular here, Nate thought as he was forced to stop. A bit of a river started before them. It had metal rods sticking out from it. Lara reconised it imeditly. They had to cross. Lara took a running start into it, followed by Nate. She went from bar to bar quickly. At the last one, she felt her heart drop. She wasn't going to make this. The sound of bullets made her try it though. She reached it, but a bullet entered her hand and she let go.

Nate saw Lara let go and scream in fear. Nate reached out and grabbed her arm. The current was extreame and the bar he was leaning on was breaking. Lara's head dunked under water a few times causing Nate to panic. He pushed to the other side and climbed up. That was when Lara grew heavy and her hand slipt. Nate watched helpless as she went over, out cold.

"No!" was all he managed to yell before he had to continue running. He told himself she was alive. She was alive. She's Lara Croft for gods sake. He raced down the dirt track and didn't stop untill he was far from where he was caught. By now he was down the entire hill. He listened for the water and made his way towards the river. The water flowed fast here. That was when Nate felt something trickle down his arm. He looked at it. It had a deep cut on it. Nate guessed he got it from one of the archers that were attacking them. He ripped off a bit of his shirt and tied it around it. He squirmed with pain for a second but he left it then. It was covered good enough.

Nate started his search for the girl. He walked the edge untill he saw something on the banks. A pistol. Nate reached down and picked it up. He shook the water from it. He put it in his empty holster on his right. He kept looking for Lara untill the daylight started dimming. He would find her.

Nate was about to give up when he saw something on the other side of the bank. It looked like a person alright. "Lara!" he called across. No response. Nate felt his heart stop. How long had he been walking for? He raced across the shallow water and turned Lara on her side. She was pale but still warm. Nate checked her wrist. Nothing.

Nate pressed down on her chest to get the water out. No response. Nate wasn't going to let her die. He kept going doing CPR. Soon Nate took a breath and did mouth to mouth. He wasn't going to let her die. Nate pressed once more on her chest.

"Come on Lara! COME ON!" he cried, putting all his strength in the last one. Lara then jumped back to life, coughing up water. Nate began to breath again. Alive. She was alive. Nate took her up bridal style and took her to shelter. She was freezing. He had to start a fire.

Lara opened her eyes a little. She took breaths. Air. She saw a fuzzy figure. He looked like he was releived. It was Nate she saw. Sitting back on his knees. There was a heat beside her that was nice. She opened her eyes fully and saw the stars. She took a wavy breath and sat up. Nate must've been asleep because he jolted up when she moved.

"Wha- Lara! Easy easy!" He said, steading her. Lara had some bloody head ache. Her entire body hurt with that. She felt as if she had been kicked in the chest by Jhon Cena. It hurt.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice rasping. Nate explained how she had slipt from him and gone over the falls. She listened. Then, when he had finished, she fell back onto the ground and looked at the stars. She fell to sleep soon after that, dreaming of Roth as she did every night.

Nate looked at the sleeping woman. Nate had saved her life. He wondered how Sully and Chloe were doing. Nate decided not to sleep for he knew that they could be attacked with the smoke, but he had to keep Lara warm. His arm had also started to hurt alot, but he ignored it. Lara was first priority. Nate took out his pistol and stood watch the night. He had some sleep. It'd do.

Lara woke with Nate sleeping beside her. She lifted a smile. She liked him, despite only being together for 3 days. Maybe he wasn't the big crazy idiot she thought he was. He had came looking for her the day before as well, even after nearly being shot. Lara then noticed the wound that was bandaged on his shoulder. Had he been shot?

Nate stirred beside her and she pretended to sleep. Nate, by the sound of it, got up from beside her. Then she felt a gental hand on her shoulder. He shook her softly.

"Lara..?" He cooed, not sure if the dame was awake. Lara opened her sticky eyes and yawned, streaching a little so she wouldn't hurt herself. She sat up, whimpering in pain from her hip. Nate helped her off the ground.

"Thanks," Lara thanked, brushing dust off her. She grabbed her bow and pistol and slung her quiver on her back. Nate got his pistol and checked his ammo. Shit. He had three bullets left. Lara peacked in and saw his low ammunition. Lara checked her ammo and looked in her pouch. She handed Nate a few bullets. Nate took it, not knowing where she got it, and put it in his gun.

"Hey, thanks," Nate said. Lara nodded and she began pacing towards the river again. Nate followed her, he guessed they was going back to finding the map. He trailed after her in an effort to catch up. When he did catch up, she was strolling happily along the streams edge, he gun in her hand. Nate walked beside her, admiring her. She stopped and stared at the shanty house. Nate stopped beside her. This must've been the Shanty town Lara had spoke about. He looked to Lara. She looked up with worry and took a breath, jumping and scrambling to the top of the rusty house. She then put her hand out to help Nate to help up. He took it and scrambled up beside her. They repeated this untill they were over the building. Nate looked at the Shanty Town. It looked like rubble just put together.

Lara lept down and turned towards the tomb. She had flashbacks of her being here limping with pain from the rough landing. She had gone to a brocken down helicopter and stabbed nerself again. She had attracted attention to herself after that. Her flash back ended when she saw a weird symbol, covered mostly by ferns. She ran towards it. She sound of Nate rushing beside her confirmered that he was there.

Lara stopped when she was directly in front of the tomb entrance. Nate stopped beside her and stared in awe. The symbol looked like an X with an arrow through the center. Lara ran her hand along it, feeling the bumps and notches in the stone. Nate went and insepcted the entrance. It was narrow, but he knew they could squeese through. Lara took her hand from the rock.

"They symbol looks like it's from the United Arab area. Dubai, maybe,"Lara explained, turning towards Nate. Nate nodded. Lara looked down at the entrance. Nate stepped back and smiled.

"Ladies first," he said, standing back and gesturing. Lara shook her head with a smile and slid down into the tomb. The echo of her feet hitting rock confirmed that she made it. Nate swallowed. He it goes.

He slid down the small crack to be met with a mouthfull of dirt and awe.

"Whoa"

The tomb was huge. It had a greyish-blue rock colour that was coloured green with age. Symbols were etched everywhere. Gem stones decorated the roof. Chandalers hung from the roof with flame torches on them. A giant well sat in the middle. Then, a statue of a god, Himiko's sister, Yukisen, sat at the back on the tomb. In front of the two sat a 90 feet gordge drop. Nate looked down it. Black. He whistled that echoed down. He shank back.

"Stop messing around Nate," Lara said stubbernly. Nate backed off and lit one of the torches with the lighter Lara had found. The flame jumped from one torch to another, illuminating the room. Nate flicked the lighter down effortless and shoved it in his pocket. Lara walked up as far as the gordge. She noticed a wooden pole that must have suported a bridge at one point. One of the poles sat beside her as well. She pulled her bow off her back as well as an arrow and tied rope along the back. She shot across, the arrow peircing the wood. Lara tugged on it. Stable. She then stabbed it into the pole beside her. Lara looked at Nate and pointed at the line.

"Ladies first," she copied. Nate let off a grunt. "Ha ha," he remarked. Nate put his hands on the rope and put her legs under him. He gulped and crossed slowly. He felt sweat drip from his chin into the abyss below. He quickened his pace and climbed up at the end. Lara took a different route and stood on the rope. Nate watched as she crossed the line without much effort. As she neared the end, a small shake in the tomb shook the rope. The rope snapped but Lara lept towards the end. She landed with a thud on the end and balenced herself. She looked back at the edge.

" Well, now nobody could follow us," she panted, walking up to the well. She looked at the well. The water was a grey-ish colour indicating it was filthy. She walked around it and approached the statue. Nate followed her, gaping in awe. Yamati had some amazing tombs. Lara aproached a coffen-like box. Nate walked up beside her. Lara and him put their hands on the cover and pushed. It moved slowly but opened. Inside were treasures, a journal of sorts and a rolled peice of paper.

"What Sully would do to be here," Nate whispered. Lara reached in and took the journal and paper while Nate picked up one of the jewls. Lara opened the roll first. It had japenese text scribed into it. Lara translated and read aloud. Nate listened in.

 _Warrior who reads thy,_

 _Is not what seem,_

 _Tomb of gold,_

 _Awaits in stronghold._

 _Arab ,_

 _Duba,_

 _Where I shall wait,_

Lara read the last part again. Arab Duba Where I shall wait? What did that mean. Lara rolled back the paper and opened the journal. It had record entries, leaves and a blood stain. There was a map on the last page. It showed a path in the shape of a country she had seen before.

"Arab Duba? Like, Arab Dubai?" Nate questioned. Lara felt that spark. That was it. She let off a smile and opened up the scroll again.

"Arab Dubai! It makes sense. Look at this," Lara smirked. Nate drew in closer and looked at the map. It as in the shape of United Arab with a dot roughly where Dubai was. He let of a smirk and put his hands on his hips. She connected the peices fast. Lara looked at the script.

"A tomb of gold..?" he asked again. Lara stopped to think. She looked around looking for something that would click. Dubai was half underwater so maybe there was a castle underneath there? She went through places when she saw a symbol in the corner of her eye. She looked over. It looked like a tree with a circle around it. That was a symbol of a resort in Dubai. Then something clicked.

"There's an old monastery near a place shaped like that! It preaty run down but it must be the place," Lara exclaimed. She picked up the journal and shoved it in her pouch. Nate let a smile rise. But that smile dissapered quite fast when a bullet landed in between the two. There, stood Marcos. Lara went for her gun.

"Shit," Nate growled. Marcos came closer to them, clapping. Lara kept his head in the notch of the gun. Marcos looked familer to her, not refering to the night he had warm welcomed her. Something just about the way he was, the way he moved.

"Well done, you found her tomb," Marcos said, stopping a the gordge. Nate scowled at him and pulled out his weapon. "I trust you enjoyed your boat trip?" he mocked. Lara narrowed her eyes, keeping quiet.

"It was fantastic Jackass. We went swimming and everything," he remarked. Marcos smirked a bit. "Always the joker Drake. Even when your about to be attacked," he scowled. Nate laughed a bit. Lara thought he was getting a bit risky now.

"How? You can't even get across," he yelled. Lara agreed, but kept his head in her sights. He raised his fist and around 50 men poured in from the gap. Lara looked at Nate with annoyance. He had just jinxed them. Lara sighed and lowered her weapon a bit.

"I suggest you just give up. Drop you weapons and come peacefully" Marcos ordered. Lara scanned the men. They all had army class weapons. They had no chance. Nate looked to Lara in assurence. She grumbled and dropped her gun, raising her hands as she did so. Nate copied and they walked forwards.

"What are you doing?!" he asked. Lara stayed quiet. She nodded towards the guns the men had. Nate looked up. They hadn't a chance, but Lara did't normally gave up. When they got to the gordge, Marcos smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't try," he smiled, signalling for two of his men to through across planks. The planks made it across the gordge and Lara and Nate made their way across. When they got to the other side, they were retrained. Nate looked to Lara again. She still had fire in her eyes. She looked to Nate. Nate knew what she ment.

Lara turned and slammed into the man before he could retrain her. He fell to the ground and Lara used an arrow to kill him. She swiftly took the gun and aimed at Marcos. Nate went back to back with Lara and watched the men. They were all holding their weapons up, fingers on the triger. Lara wathced Marcos like a hawk. He smiled in amusement.

"You never just gave up. Did you _outsider?!"_ he mocked. Lara looked up from the weapon. This couldn't have been who she thought it was. It couldn't have been. Nate looked at Lara, wondering why she didn't order the attack. She was frozen in shock and fear. That was when two of the men appered from nowhere and restrained them tightly. The two stuggled. Nate was turned to Lara.

Lara felt anger rise inside of her. "Mathies! I'll kill you! I'll revenge Roth, Grim and Whitman, you double crossing son of a bitch!" she screamed. Lara had shot this man, stabbed him. She put all her feeling into getting free. Mathies signalled for the man to let go and he did so. Lara tore forwards, anger and hatred powering her. She pulled out an arrow to kill him. She was going to mash him! When she got to him, a snarling made her turn. A wolf was taring towards her, teeth sharpened and bared. Lara prepared herself as it lunged at her. It's teeth tore into her shoulder. She let out a shreik of pain and begain stabbing the hell out of the wolf.

She struggled under the weight. The wolf let go of her shoulder and went to bite her neck. Lara shoved the arrow into its chest. It howled and collapsed ontop of her. Mathies had retreted back behind the men who worked for him. Her shoulder bled badly and she felt as it had just beed stabbed nine times. She cried in pain on the ground. She saw Nate pulling from his man. Mathies threw something. Lara stood in fright. It was gas. She covered her mouth in a desprete try not to breath it in. She walked forward aa few feet before stumbling to the ground. Her vison was blurred, showing two of everything. Nate was released and hit in the head. He stumbled and fell to the ground beside Lara. Lara's vision started leaving her. Then it eventually went and the world was black again.

Water was chucked onto Lara, waking her from her trance. Her shoulder stinged extreamly and she let a cry of pain escape her mouth. She was tied to a chair. Mathies stood over her with a bucket of dripping water. He smiled triuptantly.

"Now, we can start," he said, flinging the bucket to the side. Lara spat a small amount of blood onto Mathies' face. He rubbed it off slowly. Lara let off a weak smile before she was smashed in the face. She let a sharp cry of pain and turned back to him, staring coldly.

Something moving beside her made Lara look was was also tied to a chair. He was only waking up. Nate had a bruise on her forehead, from the hit earlier proposidly. He groaned and looked up. He looked across to Lara. She looked at him in worry but she was grabbed by the head and turned back to Mathies. He smirked and walked away from Lara. She glared at him.

"Tell me where the tomb is!" He demanded Lara stayed quiet and gave a warning look to Nate. Nate understood what she said. Say NOTHING. He turned and smirked. Lara closed her eyes. Here came the Nathan Drake remark.

"Up your ass," he replied coldly. Lara smiled a bit. Nice. Mathies had another take on the remark however. He turned to Lara.

"Where?" he asked again, more rougher. Lara gave off nothing. That was when he gripped her by the neck. Lara took a breath. He repeated his question. Lara couldn't breath. She tried to tell Nate to help her. Nate thought of another remark.

"Hey Jackass, you know it's aginst the law for us guys to hurt a girl?" He asked. Mathies took a breath. He let go of Lara's neck and Lara took deep breaths. He walked over to the middle of the room chuckling.

"Alright Drake, how 'bouts I get somebody else to hurt Lara? Then you can make remarks all day long," he called. Nate felt his heart drop. Now he had done it. Mathies clicked his fingers and a all, buff man walked in wih a pocket knife in his hands. He walked towards Lara and held the blade close to her neck. A small scratch appeared on her neck and a trickle of blood fell from it. Nate got a bad feeling.

"Now, tell me where it is!" Mathies ordered. Nate stayed quiet, feeling Lara's glaze on him. He spit on Mathies clothes. Mathiess scowled and looked to his partner. He smiled and wiped the blade of Lara's previous blood stain.

Lara felt the bade slide her forehead, then her chest, her arms and legs. Pain erupted through her and she let out a cry of pain. The blade cut into her simply and each time it did, the blood would erupt onto her skin. As her cut her chest, the top tore, as he cut her legs, her trousers tore. Her chest burned like lava and she coughed up blood, a stream flowing from her mouth. She cried and cried in pain. It felt like a wolf taring her apart.

Suddenly, she was lifted by the shoulders and braught to Nate. She panted heavily to try over throw the pain but to no avail. Her legs didn't want to work. She looked up from the strands of hair that hung lose from her pony tail and met Nates eyes. He had a face of horror. Out of nowhere, she felt the sharp blade enter her chest. She whipped her head up and screamed in pain. She was slung back into the chair and swipped around her shoulder. That was when she went out cold.

Nate watched as Lara became limp. He hoped to god she wasn't dead. Mathies didn't keep his promise of letting her go. Now, he had betrayed Lara, hurt Lara and given away the awnser to the Tomb. He felt miserable.

"Lara?! Lara! You bastards!" He yelled as the man left the room quietly. Then his partner came across the room and Nate was met with a powerful punch to his chest, sending him out cold.

Nate woke with an terrible pain in his chest. His hip and leg stung too. He looked at his body. His chest had a massive bruise, his hip had a 2 inch deep wound and his leg had a stab wound in it. He collapsed back. He stank of blood. His body just refused to function. After seeing what they did to Lara- Lara!

Nate whipped up, hurting his hip in the process. Nate put his hand to his blood stained hip. It had scabbed over lightly but it still bloody hurt. He put his blood covered shirt down and looked around for his girlfr- friend. She saw her in the corner, chained to the ground by the leg. She had her back to him but even her back had cuts from the blade that had tore her to peices. Her body moved up and down jaggedly. How had she lived through that? Nate dragged himself over to her. He hadn't been chained to the ground. Maybe that was because they thought he couldn't do anything. They were about to find out just what he could do. And it wasn't going to preaty.

Nate arrived at his friends side. He turned her on her back. Her body jerked a little when he did so, but she didn't wake. Nate nearly had to look away from Lara. Her body had been broken. She had deep cuts along her chest. Her arm had small cuts with one 3 inch cut on it. Her legs had wounds along them. They had cut through her trouser. They were all towards her hips though. Nate looked to Lara's face. She seemed peaceful sleeping, maybe the most relaxed he had seen her so far. She had two cuts on her face. One on her forehead, that blood surounded. Another on her cheek. It wasn't as deep as her forehead luckily. Nate knew they wouldn't scar, thank god. Nate ran his hand down her good cheek.

Lara, even with all those wounds, was still goregous. She fought through anything, and lived afterwards. Her skin was soft and warm. Her breathing was soft and shallow. Her lips were dry. A dried river of blood stained her chin from her mouth. Nate looked back down her body and stopped to look at the stab wound. He didn't want to look at it, but he had to make sure it wasn't too bad. That was when Nate noticed the small pool of dried blood where Lara had been lying. Her trouser was also stained. Nate swallowed and lifted the tank top to see it.

It was a straight slit. It was scabbed over a bit. It had only stopped bleeding recently. He put his hand to it. It was inflamed. What if it had damaged her bladder? He knew how that felt. Nate pulled the top back down gentaly and stared at Lara. She seemed so small. Nate was pulled from his thoughts when Lara moved a bit.

Lara felt the extreame pain in her body first. She wanted to cry out. To cry to Nate. But found she couldnt. She couldn't speak from her blood dried throat. She swallowed spit to try and wet it. It was wet enough for her to make a small squeek. She felt somebody stir beside her. She knew it had to be Nate from his soft movement. She felt something heavy on her ankle.

Lara tried to reach up. Her hand was caught by a warm one. Nate's. She forced a smile. Her hip hurt like hell, keeping her from moving. Lara tried to open her eyes. They were stiff and sticky but she did so. She blinked a few times. Even blinking hurt. She opened them and focused and the closest thing she could see. Nathan Drake. He looked hopefully at her. Lara just stared at him, smiling.

Nate caught Lara's hand. He cupped it in his. He looked at it. She had cuts all over her fingers and the back of her hand. Nate looked up to see Lara staring at her. He smiled a little.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Nate asked softly. Lara swallowed and cleared her throat which Nate saw made her flinch.

"Sore," Lara rasped. Her voice was scratchy and sounded painful. Nate nodded and put her hand across her body lightly, trying not to hurt her. Lara tripped on her breath a bit but oherwise she didn't react. Nate cupped her cheek.

"I know, me too. Get some rest Lara, we'll talk later, 'kay?" Nate asked, rubbing her cheek. Lara smiled a bit before closing her eyes. Her breathing became relxed and Nate knew she was asleep. He blushed a little. Either Lara had the same feelings for him as he did her, or she didn't fully realise what was happening. Either way, Nate lay beside her. Sharing body heat, he told himself, putting his thumping head down by hers. He drifted to sleep soon after.

The thumping softly of the bars woke Nate up. He yawned and turned around, flinching as her hurt his hip. Sully stood at the bars. Nate couldn't beleive his eyes. He shook his head quickly and hopped up. Wasn't a dream.

"Sully! How'd you find us?" Nate asked, holding his hip and limping towards the bars. Him body bloody refused to work but he kept going. Sully scanned over Nate before whispering.

"Well, we met a rouge," Sully explained, moving to the side. Behind him was one of the gaurds except it was a girl. She had a scar over one eye and her hair was black. Other than that he couldn't see much. She glared at him.

"This time only, ya hear?" the rouge growled. Nate saluted messing before turning back to Sully. "Okay, how are you going to get us out?" He asked. Sully pointed towards Chloe. She was focused on the lock. " Nearly got it," she said to herself. Nate asked for a boulder. Sully was kind of shocked but found one and gave it to Nate. Nate took it and returned to Lara. She was still asleep. He shook her softl and Lara woke with a start.

"What-? Whats happining?" she whispered. Nate explained how Sully had appeared. Lara understood and loooked at the boulder in Nate's hands. "...And whats that for?" she asked, her voice still scratchy. Nate went to her ankle and found that the lock on the shackle was lose. He shrugged and dropped the rock. He pulled at it before it gave way. It snapped off Lara's ankle. Nate turned back to Lara.

"Im going to lift you okay?" Nate asked. Lara gave him a confident stare telling Nate that was fine. The click of the rusty gate opening made Nate turn. Chloee ran in and jogged down to the two.

"Holy shit," was all she managed to say. Nate looked at Lara and back to Chloe. "Help me get here up," he asked. Chloe aknowlaged the help and ran to Lara's other arm. Nate looked at Lara in assurance. She nodded.

"Okay. 1..2...three!" On three, they both lifted Lara and slung her arms over their shoulders. Lara cried out in pain. Chloe looked at her. She looked up with a fire in her eyes. Damn this girl dosn't stop, Chloe thought. Thry brought her through the gate and out of the building. Sully led the way covering and guiding them. They walked through the village and got deep into the woods before anybody said anything.

"Bloody hell Nate. What happened in there?" Chloe asked, looking past Lara. Nate explained how they figured out where Yukisens tomb was before they were attacked. Then he explained how they had been tourchered and locked in the cell. Sully listened in as well.

"God," Chloe whispered. They had gone through hell and back in a few days. Sully made a turn down a path that went to the beach. Nate followed with Chloe. They had some good news.

"Well, we found a radio transmitter. A girl called Sam awsered. They're coming in a helicopter by the beach. She seemed to know where we were," Sully spoke. Nate felt overjoyed. Off this island. Him and Lara would be patched up and they would go to Dubai. That was when Lara stirred slowly.

"Sam? What age did she sound?" Lara croackily asked. Nate looked at her in confusement. Did she know her? Sully didn't need to awnser that question.

"Theres the helicopter!" Sully exclaimed happily. The group quickened their pace. Lara looked up. No storms and the helicopter was nearly set down. Maybe the storm before was just a fluke. Lara perked her head up to see if it was Sam. Her heart opened when she saw the colage short-haired friend. She jumped off the helicopter and stared at Lara, as if trying to tell if it was her.

"Sam!" Lara called out, her voice croaky. That was when the girl knew who it was. Everyone stared at Lara. She knew her! Great, free ride. Sam ran up to the group. Nate began walking towards her. Lara needed help quickly.

"Lara! Oh my god! What happened?" she asked in a hurry. Lara had no energy to speak anymore, she just slacked in Chloe and Nates arms. Nate had to awnser. "Long story. We have to go, she's hurt bad," he hurridly said. Sam snapped out of it and took Chloe's place. The two ran towards the helicopter. Lara cried in pain as she was hoisted up onto the vehical. Sam apoligised. Sully and Chloe came over. Sully sat it the front by the driver and Chloe in by Sam. They all put on headphones and shut the door.

The transport flew up into the sky quite fast. Sam stared worridly at Lara. Nate had her sitting up and slacked on her shoulder. He held her hand tightly.

"Hold on, ya hear!" he ordered. He was met back with a groan of pain. Nate couldn't and wouldn't watch her die. Then Lara mumbled in pain. Nate tightened his grip. " Lara, was pale, really hip, which was close to Nate, was inflamed and blood began rtickling down from it again. Nate yelled into his headset: "We need to move faster! Lara mightn't make it at this pace!".

The piolet nodded and leaned forwards, the helicopter following his actions. Nate looked at the map. Just a little over to England. They soon crossed Japan and were heading to America. They came aross the USA after about two hours and Nate smiled.

"We're home," he sighed. He found the safest landing place and set her down. Sam took off her headset and took out her iphone. She called the ambulance as quick as she could, giving instructions to get to them. Nate hopped out of the seat and went to get Lara. She was breathing heavily. Nate held her hand and squeezed it and she took more controlled breaths. Nate took her arm and lifter her out. She cried in pain. Nate's hip nearly buckled when he put her down on the soft grass. Lara squeeled in pain again.

It was quiet untill the ambulance came. They took Lara up on the grass, Lara groaning as they did, and put on a neck brace. They paramedics also part time patched Nate up and helped him into the back of the van. One more person was aloud in the truck. Sam went with them after Chloe and Sully said they could get a ride. They drove to the nearest hospital where Lara and Nate had to split ways to get different operations.

Nate watched as Sam dissapered down the hallways, along with Lara racing up above him.

 **iNHALE**

Sam sat in the family waiting room. The doctors and nurses told her to wait there instead of the normal waiting room. Sam had been thinking. What the hell were they doing BACK in Yamati? Lara knew what happened there and she herself made a promise with Sam never to go back. Sam knew Lara hadn't broke that promise on purpose. Maybe she was put there. Or mayb-

"How are they?" A voice interupted loudly. Sam turned around and saw Sully, Chloe and another girl. It looked like the girl had spoken since she had a look of fear and worry in her eyes. Sam took a breath.

"They'll live," Sam awnsered, looking at the worried, tired girl. She let out a sigh of releif and collapsed down beside Sam. Perhaps, she knew what was going on. Sully and Chloe sat down behind her. Sam looked down the hall and then to the others.

"Why were you in Yamati?!" she asked, slighty annoyed. Sullivan looked at her in surprise. The girl beside her turned around waiting for the reply. Chloe took a breath and turned to Sully. He raised his arms.

"Elena, Sam, calm down. We were thrown on a boat and sent there," Sully explained trying to calm the girls down. Sam looked at them. She didn't trust them at all. Only Lara, herself, Reyas and Jonah knew where they were. Sam was about to comment on his awnser when she heard somebody walking up to them. Sam tunred around to see who it was. It turned out to be Nathen. He was in crutches and her face had a white cotten bandage patch.

Elena jumped up and swung her arms around Nate. Nate had to rebalence himself after the sudden attack of force. He laughed a bit. "Whoa, easy Elena! I'm still in a bit of pain!" Nate laughed. Elena delatched herself from Nate and stood back. She looked over him. She punched him friendly in the shoulder. Nate laughed in pain.

"You gave me a heart attack when Sully told me what happened on the phone!" she gave out. Nate smiled childishly. Elena replied with a look of happieness or annoyance. Sam watched them from a distance smiling. Nate turned and looked at Sully. He waved at him, playing. Chloe just simply watched him, smiling with releif. Nate then looked to Sam and hopped his way down to her. He found a seat beside her and collapsed back. He then looked at her seriously.

"Any news on Lara?" he asked, putting his crutches in between the seats. Sam shook her head and watched down the hall. Nate looked down at his legs. Maybe...maybe they were too late. That was when a doctor came down the hall, holding a clip board under his arm. Nate looked up as the door squeaked open. He came towards the group.

"Friends of Lara Croft?" He asked, scaning over the bunch. He wore what you'd normally see a doctor wear. A white tail coat. Black trousers and shoes. He had brown hair and friendly blue eyes. Nate didn't like hospitals just because the white hurt his eyes, and he wasn't the cleanest, but this guy seemed like somebody you'd talk to.

"Yes. How is she?" Sam replied. The doctor cleared his throught and looked at his clip board and his eyes darted across it. Nate was waiting for some bad things. Maybe even, ' were sorry '. Nate hit that thought out of his head. She had to be alive.

"Well, she was extreamly lucky, although she had some bad wounds. I would tell you bu-" He stated. Nate interupted him swiftly. Nate needed to know how bad she was hurt. How bad he had protected her.

"Tell m- us, please!" He asked, a bit of fear in his voice. The doctor looked at him, a litle shocked, but did so. Elena looked to Nate. He said that like he had _feelings_ for her. Yeah right.

"If you want. She had to get 24 stitches in her hip, seven in her left arm, seven in her chest and four in her leg. She had to get her shoulder reset into its place and one of her ribs are broken," he said quietly. Nate felt sick. That many wounds within a week? Nate had smashed his promise to protect her. He had to see her.

"Can I go in?" Nate asked. The doctor looked at his watch," There's no visitors alowed at this time." he said. Nate felt his shoulders heavy. He had to apoligise to her. He had betrayed her and now Mathies would get to Dubai first. "Please." he replied quietly. The doctor looked at him sadly. He sighed.

"Fine. But only two," he gave out. Nate felt his heart rise a bit. He looked over to Sam, asking her to come. She had already stepped forwards in offer. The doctor nodded and cleared his throat again.

"Follow me then," he said, starting down the hall. Sam walked in front, followed by Nate hopping along behind her, his crutches clicking as they hit the ground. They went into an elevator and went to floor 4. He showed them to room 273 and opened it for Sam, stepping back to let the two in. Sam hesitated at first, her eyes widing. She walked in slowly before Nate got to see her. But god when he did.

She was attached to a moniter, showing the steady beat of her heart. In went in a rhytm, dancing with the lines. She was covered with white bandages. Her face had two cotten pads like his, covering the cut on her cheek and forehead. Her chest rose and fell silently. She had a drip attacted to arm, feeding blood to her body. She wasn't bloody or dirty anymore. She looked calm. Dead even.

Nate hopped in as quiet as he could, trying not to wake the sleeping girl. Sam offered him the seat next to the bed. He took it and fell on the seat with an exhausted sigh. Sam just looked silently at her damaged friend, Nate did the same. Imagine, this was the girl who beat up a drunk man the night he met her.

Sam looked at her best friend. She lay there, breathing softly and gentaly. Sam remembered when she woke from the sun queen ritual. She had ' awoke ' in Lara's gental hold with her looking down on her. Her voice telling her she kept her promise. Then she carried her down half the island to the boat. Then when the got back, how'd she had recovered so fast.

This was something started a while ago. I won't be finishing it unless extreame request. So.

Yeah.


End file.
